Shadow Storm
by Sonic Angel
Summary: A new shinobi vilage has revealed itself to Konoha. The Third Hokage, Hiashi Hyuuga, Neiji's team, and teams 7 and 8 form a delegation to go to the village. There, they meet the village's elite team, the Arashigumi. Will love, rivalries and alliances b


Shadow Storm

By Sonic Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Does it look like this one owns it? DIDN'T THINK SO!

A mysterious owl was sent to the bedroom of the Third Hokage of Konoha. Little did the unsuspecting Hokage knew that… This message that the owl was carrying, would spark new rivalries, new romances, and a new alliance.

Team 7, along with Neji's team, and Team 8, as well as their Jounins were called to the Third Hokage's room. When they went there, they saw Iruka and Lord Hyuuga all packed up.

Kurenai said, "What's this special meeting about?"

The Hokage replied, "There is a new shinobi village that revealed itself to me."

Kakashi said, "New, eh?"

Sasuke said, "Why reveal themselves now? They must be pretty stealthy to hide even from us."

Hokage replied, "They were waiting till they were ready. The hidden village of Arashi is close to us in stealthiness."

Gai said, "Hm. So it is our mission to check out this village?"

The Third Hokage replied, "Yes. This is an S-Rank mission."

Naruto exlcaimed, "S-RANK! YES! We finally get a good misson!"

Sasuke pondered, "We don't know how to fight them."

Kakashi said, "We fight them very carefully. Since we don't know what they are capable of, we are at a disadvantage."

The Third Hokage said, "Quite so. In fact, the Hokages of Arashi have sent their most elite team of genins to escort us and protect us. The Arashigumi."

Kakashi gasped, "The Arashigumi?"

Gai said, "You seem to be surprised, Kakashi."

Kakashi regained his composure and replied, "A bit. You see… The Arashigumi are known as the elite of Arashi because their skills teamwork are unmatched by no one else… I'd like to think of them as Arashi's Team 7. They are the epitome of Arashi's three ruling families, the Izunama, the Mizuno, and no Kaze, and their four awesome ninjutsu techniques… Kage no Jutsu, the art of shadows… It's complete opposite…"

Naruto interrupted, "Hikari no Jutsu, the art of light."

Kakashi was impressed, "Been boning up on your Jutsu, eh, Naruto?"

Sasuke said, "Impressive, Naruto." Sasuke thought, 'First smart thing that idiot said all day.'

Kakashi continued, "Yes. They share Nami no Jutsu with the Land of the Waves, their first ally. And finally, Kaze no Jutsu, their final original ninjutsu technique."

Naruto said, "You…. Know so much about them. How?"

Kakashi muttered, "I… Heard of them?"

Naruto asked, "Okay, just what are you hiding, Master Kakashi?"

Sasuke sighed, "For once, I totally agree with Naruto. _Just_ what are you hiding, Kakashi?"

Then, a voice chuckled, "It's not Kakashi."

Naruto said, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The voice chuckled yet again, "My my, aren't _we_ impatient, Uzamaki Naruto?"

Then, a shadow exited out of Kakashi's own shadow, and from that shadow, a young boy formed, with black hair, and blonde streaks. He was wearing a ninja uniform, with the hitai-ate on his forhead, with the symbol of Arashi.

Sasuke said, "So I take it you're one of the Arashigumi?"

The boy smiled, "I'm a clone, but yes, I am one, in fact, I'm the leader of the Arashigumi, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke asked, "You must be skilled to use cloning and sending that clone to us."

The boy smiled yet again, "Yes, and I see that what I've heard about the Uchiha clan is true. My name is Izunama Raijuta."

Naruto smiled, "Nice to meet you. When we finally meet in person, let's make our meeting worthy of the best shinobi!"

Raijuta answered, "I heard that, Uzumaki!"

The Third Hokage said, "You must've come from the owl."

Raijuta answered, "Yes, I did, Hokage dono."

Tsunade grinned, "Respectable. I like."

Raijuta said, "I came here to deliver a message. And the message is… There will be trouble when you head to Arashi. But don't worry. We'll take care of it." Then, the Raijuta clone melted into the shadows.

Naruto said, "The leader of the Arashigumi."

Sasuke said, "He's very skilled."

The Third Hokage replied, "The others will be skilled too. Even though Raijuta is the leader, he will be difficult to defeat, if he uses Kage no Jutsu."

SA: The first meeting goes well…. Next time, Teams 7, 8, and Gai's team, along with Hiashi Hyuuga and the Third Hokage go off to the village of Arashi! But when they get close, they meet a group of perverted Arashi shinobi… And what's this? A 'Storm' is brewing? "The Leaf meets the Storm!"


End file.
